Legacy
by ShadowForceSilver
Summary: After Sonya infiltrates a Black Drgaon warehouse, she finds herself biting off a bit moe than she can chew when she crosses paths with and old foe. A retell of the awesome MK Legacy episode 1, a one shot with chapters... if that makes sense lol : Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

**Hello dear readers,**

**I hope tha-**

**REVIEW FOX: Oi Shadow. What have you been doing you lazy bitch? ^^**

**:| Wow, I just got insulted by a fox. Well it may come as a shock to you, but I have a life! Anyway, I'm really sorry to the ClaireXWesker shippers out there, I just hit a bit of writer's block and after seeing all the cutscenes for the new Mortal Kombat game (go Sonya! whooo) I decided to write a little MK fanfiction.**

**Now I remember this from at least five years ago, when I was playing Armageddon with my cousin. And I have to say that I have become obsessed with it again lol. I watched the movies years ago (second was a disapointment, suprised I liked the first one considering what the director has done to the RE franchise.) and I saw the episodes of their new miniseries Legacy recently. I have to admit Ive become a SonyaXKano fan (whats wrong with me lol) and decided to retell the Sonya, Kano and Jax episode.**

**Never fear RE people, I will get to it. **

**Enjoy :)  
>* Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>"One more thing Jax..."<p>

Sonya Blade checked her rifle's ammo clip before attaching a scope to the top of her weapon and peering through it, one of her eyes winked shut as she tested the aim. Satisfied, she began to search for the reason she was here. Well, the main reason anyway.

The dark warehouse was filled with patches of artificial lighting, mostly over the work areas. Sparks bounded high to her left and directly below and in front of her were about a dozen workers, sorting through metal baskets of what appeared to be nothing more than scrap metal to the naked eye, but Sonya knew that those pieces of "junk" were lethal and could pack quite a punch. Literally.

Her eyes skipped over the heads of the workers, dismissing each one when it didn't match the memories and pictures that she had burnt into her mind. She almost snapped to a stop when she saw the back of the head. The black hair looked exactly like him, and his build was similar. The figure was huddled over a metal bench, inspecting some weapons. Sonya's finger's rested on the trigger, and she ducked behind the cement wall as she finished her report and began the dangerous part of daily work.

"Kano's here."

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

The Black Dragon had been up to a lot lately, and while it was getting harder and harder to infiltrate their warehouses and labs, it would happen eventually. Sonya now found herself in a large supposedly abandoned warehouse perfectly camouflaged by the outside world. On the inside, it was packed with the grunts of the organization and their many trades; mostly weapons with the occasional goods or drugs plan. Recently, a tip had been received about a shipment of robotic weapons that would be delivered tomorrow.

That was her job, but she was here on a much more personal agenda. Kano, leader of the Black Dragon had murdered her partner in crime so to speak, and had ignited the greatest hate in her than she had ever imagined. She would get the weapons, and get Kano. Her fingers found the trigger again, and she found the shiny black hair in the crosshairs of her scope. She wanted to pull the trigger so badly, to get vengeance so much. But her morals and her job defied these wants and insisted that capture was the necessary course.

During her self-conflict, the figure turned, leaving Sonya to gasp and swing back behind the wall. That wasn't Kano. It was some cheesy look-a-like.

"Shit!" Sonya cursed to herself, her hands balling into fists.

She had to find out who was who, and where that slimy son of a bitch was. She leaned out again, her hawk-like eyes jumping from every single detail in the warehouse. She was completely absorbed by her need to locate and capture Kano as quickly as possible. So absorbed, she felt completely stupid. And it turned out to be her fatal mistake.

She didn't know how she sensed it, she just felt it. One moment she was looking at the illegal activity below, and the next she felt like she had been torn away from a dream and thrown back into reality. She moved quickly, but before she knew it, a muscular arm had snaked itself around her neck and yanked her backwards.

Sonya let out a gasp before her nose and mouth was covered with a cloth, muffling her shouts. She tried to throw punches at the face of her attacker, but with each attack, the cloth was pressed down harder on her face. Feeling the moisture on the cloth, Sonya became desperate. Her attempts to escape were shifted into panicked frenzy, and she twisted and turned as fast as she could. The faint dizziness and drowsiness in her mind caused her to panic even more, screams attempting to push themselves past the cloth.

It was then that Sonya knew it was all over. Without permission, her limbs began to slow and stop, and her heart beat began to slow back to its normal pace again. Sonya let out another whimper, not wanting to give in; she gave another half-hearted shove before her defences fell. Her eyes slowly began to droop, and while her vision blurred, she made out the faint outline of someone standing over her before drifting into black.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Kano crept silently, his leather boots barely touching the cement floor beneath him. His eyes cautiously ran over every corner, searching for the intruder. He had been told by one of his workers that they saw something or someone up here. Deciding that leaving a low-life worker who he could hardly trust to pack weapons to taking a look was quite idiotic, he decided that he should "sniff around" and see what he could find. With every passing second however, he was beginning to grow suspicious. And when he heard the voice speak the words, the suspicions were correct. At least he wouldn't have to waste effort on someone who thought about wasting his time.

"Kano's here."

His head lifted, similar to a hound lifting its nose to the wind. He knew that voice, and he felt his lips spread into a cold smile. He took a final step and peered at the imposter, who was so engrossed in the activity below that they didn't bother to keep glancing over their shoulder. His eyes ran over the small but muscular form hiding behind the wall, and his suspicions were confirmed, that smile widening even more. The dirty blonde hair was carelessly slung back into a ponytail at the base of her neck, with wisps of hair escaping the hair-tie. She wore black attire, a black vest along with pants and combat boots, and although it was covered by bulky clothing, sweat, dirt and probably blood, he could see the sleek and strong body beneath its covers.

The voice was feminine, but its tone still had a strict, no-nonsense air around it that would probably remind you that she was no doubt smarter than you. He was certain now of who owned that voice, and slowly reached into his pocket with his left hand. He hadn't expected to see Lt. Sonya Blade for a while, but he really did have it coming to him. Killing one's trusted and treasured partner wasn't something that went unnoticed in the law enforcement world. He still questioned himself as to why he let her live, but dismissed it whenever it arose and allowed himself to concentrate on more pressing matters.

He slightly looked down when he found the little clear bottle in his hand. The label had been scratched off; leaving the clear liquid inside nameless. However, it didn't take a lot of brain cells to figure out what it was. He thought it would be necessary to grab a little bottle of the stuff, just in case he needed to knock someone out without leaving too much of a mark. For now, it would be a shame to leave a bruise on her pretty face.

Kano quickly found the small square cloth he had collected along with the serum, and slowly poured a lid-full of the liquid onto the cloth; the material quickly soaking up the drug into its many layers. Now Sonya's chances of escape were becoming minimal, and she wasn't helping herself by surveying the faces in the darkness below and letting her defences go down. Kano took slow and barely audible steps until he was close enough to reach out and brush her hair with his fingertips. He took a moment to silently gloat before striking like a cobra.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

The younger woman seemed to sense her attack at the last minute, and rushed to defend herself when Kano began his assault. But it was rather bad timing, as Kano had already managed to immobilise her by wrapping his arm around her neck while using his free hand to slap the soaked cloth over her mouth and nose. She attempted to strike him in the face, her hands balling into fists as she awkwardly swung upwards again. His answer was to smother her even further. Sensing the danger; her movements became more erratic. Her hands were trying to pry the cloth away from her intake of air and her whole body struggled as she attempted to fight her way to freedom.

Kano moved with her, blocking her every attempt at escape. He was patient, and before much time passed, he felt her struggles weaken before they stopped all together. Kano curiously regarded her expression, and watched as Sonya's eyes slowly closed in submission. With a deep sigh, the blonde became limp as a state of unconsciousness overtook her mind. Kano let out a small chuckle, pleased that he had won this time, and softly laid his victim on the grimy floor. Delicately moving a few locks of hair out of her face, he smirked at the features he recognized. He had caught her without much fuss at all. The smile became icier, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Hello baby."


	2. Chapter 2: Chained

**Dear readers who aren't reading, (lol ^^)**

**Even though I've had no reviews on this at all, I decided to finish the story anyway because it is just too awesome to ignore**  
><strong>Well... in my mind anyway.<strong>

**If you have read this, how did you like Kano?**

**REVIEW FOX; Ohh Kano was almost as smexy as Wesker.**

**Oh it's a tie isn't it?**

**Thanks for reading if you are reading. Appreciate it :)**

***Shadow**

* * *

><p>There was the torturous sound of water dripping onto concrete, the constant and droning noise of <em>drip, drip, drip<em> echoing throughout the hallway. The mouldy-looking cement floor contained nothing except a fold out chair shoved into the corner, and the only other item found in the courtyard-like area was a chain hanging from the ceiling. There were dark coloured stains splashed upon the three walls and the floor, along with even darker and haunting shades of colour. Located in the belly of the Black Dragon, one would wonder what this rather plain room was used for. But unless they were there themselves, it would be unlikely that they would find out what its purpose was.

The light bulbs strung to the grime-covered wall flickered for a few seconds before what little light was in the tiny space disappeared. The chain rattled momentarily as something shifted in its grasp, and exhausted bursts of breath could be heard in the darkness. Almost as quickly as it had fled, the light returned to the globes and dimly lit the room up, revealing Sonya's imprisonment.

Sonya slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she was weighed many times her actual weight and let out a quiet groan as she shifted her screeching muscles again. She stood in the middle of the room, with her feet roughly tied together in a mess of knotted rope. Her arms were lifted high above her head, with both her hands shackled together by the chain bolted to the ceiling. She looked and felt like wild horses had dragged her to hell and back.

The evidence of her torture was all over her face and arms. The right side of her face was splotched with bruises, and she had a savage wound on the other side of her forehead which was slowly dripping scarlet drops of blood. Her neck was also bruised, showing evidence of something close to strangulation. Her hair was also damp, and her lungs and throat burned due to the constant dunking into small troughs of water with chunks of ice bobbing in front of her eyes. It had all seemed to blur into a constant course of mocking to her, and she had lost track of time before long.

Sonya's eyes then flickered softly as she fell into a tormented sleep.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

_The lights are flickering again_, Sonya thought as she reluctantly gazed over at the hall entrance, hearing the sounds of manufacture echo from far away. She had refused to talk yet again, and had earned more injuries for her refusal; a split lip and the newly-healed cut on her forehead opening up yet again, leaving streams of red dripping down her face. One of her eyes was swollen so much that she found it difficult to see out of. But it didn't matter what they did, because she would still refuse to talk to them or tell them her name, mission and organization. And if she had it her way, it would remain like that until she was dead or had escaped.

But of course, something had to ruin this personal promise. Sonya ignored the echoes at first, but then slightly turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Before long a blurry figure had appeared at the end of the passage way, and the footsteps gained an eerie edge to them as the figure slowly advanced. Thinking that it was another torture session, Sonya attempted to stand taller and gather as much defiance into her expression as she could. What she didn't expect to see was the figure clear to a handsome man with spiky black hair and dark cunning eyes.

"Kano." She hissed dryly, her throat constricting as she ended the word, spitting it out like it was poison.

"Sonya Blade." He answered in return and came to stand in front of her, a smirk on his face that Sonya so wanted to wipe off in the most painful way possible.

She glared at him, and although she deserved an A for effort, her wounds didn't make her expression seem as fearsome as she had wanted. He chuckled at her attempt and slowly circled her menacingly as Sonya nervously tried to follow his steps over her shoulder, not trusting him in the least.

"I understand you've been looking for me. Well, here I am."

He smugly gestured to himself as he finished walking and was in front of her. Sonya anxiously watched him as she tried to edge away, her breathing increasing. Kano smiled and chuckled, stepping closer to his prisoner as he sensed her uncomfort, looking her up and down.

"Look at you. All excited to see me!" He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over one side of her neck and closing them around a stray lock of hair. "I love getting you all riled up!"

Sonya reacted with a hiss and gathered what little moisture she could in her throat before letting loose a small cannonball of saliva which landed smack in the middle of Kano's face. He quickly released his hold and stepped back before rushing forward and head butting Sonya roughly. She let out something between a groan and a gasp as her head snapped backwards due to the impact. Quickly, she attempted to recover and face her enemy.

But Kano was faster and had roughly snaked his hand behind her neck again, pulling their faces together as he stepped further into her personal bubble. He had pulled out one of his famous Butterfly knives and pressed it across one of the arteries in her neck, his burning gaze fixed on Sonya's defiant glare.

"HEY! Don't pester me or I'll cut your heart out just like I did to that bitch of a partner of yours!" He threatened with a hiss, causing Sonya to make a barely audible wounded sound as Kano brought up the topic of her long-dead partner. Her body jerked like he actually had slit her throat.

"Aw... shush, shush, shush." Kano brought the tip of the dagger to her lips while sliding his hand further up her neck so that he could push her face closer to his.

He let out another shushing noise with the ghost of a smile on his face as his sharp eyes detected the glisten of tears in her eyes. Sonya didn't know if it was genuine or mocking, and hoped that it was the latter of the two. With the knife at her lips and the closeness of her arch-nemesis, Sonya decided to drag back the tears and returned to her resilient glare. Kano smiled again before stepping back, his hand dropping slowly to his side.

"Good. I see you're one of those smart blondes." He softly mocked her as he turned away and strode to the corner, seizing the chair stashed against the wall before effortlessly lifting it back to his place in front of her. He slowly sat down, acting like a ruler on his throne as he leaned forward with his hands resting on his knees, his eyes seeking hers before locking onto them like a predator.

"They'll find you... I-I'll fight you." Sonya choked out quietly, earning another smirk from the demon across from her.

"I'm counting on it. Thanks to you of course." He replied before leaning backwards as he continued in a conversational tone, "You see that video that you_ tried_ to send was intercepted. It has only gone through because I retransmitted it little over an hour ago." He broke the news in a tone that sounded like he was just telling her the time of the day.

Sonya gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. _Damn, Damn, Damn! _Realising the full consequences of his actions, Sonya stubbornly pulled downwards on her chains, resulting in a loud jingle of metal as she attempted to break free. At her movement, Kano was on his feet once again, circling like a vulture as he watched her, knowing that although she could hide it very well, stress was beginning to take hold. She let out an irritated noise as the chains refused to budge.

"All your Jax and Stryker will find here is an empty warehouse; the robotic weapons gone, my men waiting for them and you..."

Kano broke off his last sentence with a chilling smile. He still hadn't decided what he would do with her; it would be too much of a waste to kill her. But he didn't have very long to dwell on these thoughts as usual. He was interrupted by one of his workers nervously stepping towards the two enemies. He hovered at the edge of the room as he found two sets of eyes angrily turning his way.

"They're here." He told Kano in a fake confident tone. Kano gestured with his head to clear out, and the worker gladly complied, turning tail and walking away as fast as he could. Once their company was private once more, Kano let out a fake sigh of disappointment.

"Just on time."

He looked up at Sonya, whose breathing at increased when she figured out what was happening. They would kill the rest of her team. He smiled in a charming manner and walked closer, chuckling as she tried to edge away again. He leaned in, his snake-like eyes gazing at the blonde as he brought the knife to the side of her face, the sharp point trailing over her grimy cheek. Sonya shifted as she tried to meet his gaze without fear, but secretly felt her heart beating three times its normal rate. She let out a worried sound as he extended his hand, the fingers reaching for her.

Kano made another shushing noise, "Don't worry. I'll be coming back for you baby. Once I've finished with your little friends out there." His hand found its resting place on the side of her neck, making Sonya shiver from the contact.

She flinched at his words and could feel herself bristle, "If you touch them, I'll kill you."

Kano's shoulders shook as the chuckle rumbled within his chest. He lowered his hand to her shoulder and then slowly traced his fingers a path along the flesh of her arm. Sonya inhaled with a quick hiss and her eyes anxiously followed Kano's hand as it ascended until it reached her shackled hands.

"You are going to run into a little bit of a problem there, with you being chained up and all."

After stroking her hand delicately once or twice, his fingerw softly trailed down her arm again, finishing from where they had started.

"I'll see you later, eh?"

As he turned to leave, he smoothly ran the back of his hand somewhat affectionately over her cheek and gave her another smirk before he turned and walked down the hallway. Sonya rattled the chains some more as she attempted to break free, but eventually she felt herself crumble, and her head dipped downwards as she was hit with the feeling of utter helplessness and defeat.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambushed

**Dear reader (yes I have one now!) :D**

**I hope you liked smexy Kano and Sonya's little chat last chapter.**

**Also, thank you very much Dunk234 for adding Legacy to their story subscription. Would it be asking too much for a review now?**

**REVIEW FOX: Agreed, it would be lol.**

**. Ok I'm just happy hat I'm writing for someone to read now.**

***Shadow**

* * *

><p>The footsteps were quiet and could easily escape detection, but the Black Dragon was already expecting the team to storm the warehouse. When Jax, Stryker and their team of specially trained agents first stepped into that place, they would see nothing but a deserted industrialisation building. The conveyor belts would be silent and unmoving, the metal baskets which had previously contained chunks of metal weaponry would be barren and the workers that had previously toiled there would have vanished without a trace. Not one soul of the opposition was present, or so they would think.<p>

A little bit past the side entrance from where the tem had entered, there were about twenty workers scattered in a semi-circle. Most of them crouched in the shadows and squatted behind crates. A few were hidden behind a large furnace that still contained glowing embers and a couple were lying in wait below the closest conveyor belt. One man was even hiding in an empty oil drum not too far from the doors.

All were carrying different and very lethal weapons compared to those of their enemies. Highly upgraded and technically engineered, they were amongst the latest of robotic firearms. One of the more trusted henchmen was carrying a grenade launcher that could give the standard military missile a run for its money. Kano stood furthest back, cloaked in shadows and nearly invisible to those who were ignorant of his presence. His Butterfly knives were safely stowed away into their holders which were attached onto his belt. As a second means of defence, he now obtained a small but fine silver gun which he silently slid from the holster at his side.

There was a far-off distorted voice calling out in the distance, and a heavy metal sound as a door was kicked down. All men simultaneously moved their weapons; guns were lifted higher, safety triggers were disabled and ammo was checked and if necessary, replaced with another full clip. Then, almost as quick as it had disappeared, silence materialized once more to take hold of the room. Kano straightened up and raised his left hand, lifting up three of his fingers. There was another bang at the door; Kano lowered one finger. The door's lock groaned as it gave way to the abuse; Kano lowered his second finger. The door gave one final shudder before bursting open, revealing the team that quickly and stealthily stalked inside; Kano lowered his last finger. Then all of a sudden, the workers rose from their hiding spots and rapid gunfire was exchanged on both sides, battle exploding almost instantly.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Sonya's head whipped upwards and her eyes widened in fear as she realized she was too late; her team had already arrived. Swift bullets sang out jarring sounds and there were cries of agony as people were hit and had fallen. There was a deep and commanding voice that made her smile with hope as she recognized Jax, but it was replaced with dread as she picked up the sly and deceiving tone of Kano. She shuddered when the memory of him touching her lingered.

There was a huge rumble above her that rocked the ceiling, bringing her attentions to above once more. Tiny crumbs of cement rained down into her hair, and as she shook her head to get rid of them, her ears picked up a metallic grinding noise above her. She curiously stared upwards and her heart skipped a few beats when she noticed that the bolt securing her chained hands had come a little looser than usual. She heaved downwards with all her might, and let out a scream of frustration and gritted her teeth when the bolt refused to budge.

She felt close to defeat when another explosion above shifted the room again, and her head rose in anticipation when she felt her chains slack a little bit, the bolt being driven further from its prison. Sonya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and swiftly yanked on the chains with what strength she had left. Her efforts were rewarded when the chains came crashing down from the ceiling. She tumbled to the floor from exhaustion, and forced her shaky legs to stand up and take one step. She sagged and leant heavily to one side before stopping again. She took another ragged gasp before pushing herself down the walkway with her face covered with determination. She had work to do.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

The man who was standing guard outside her small prison/torture chamber was so engrossed in the fighting not so far away that he didn't notice the blonde woman stealthily padding towards him. He was no mystified by the gunfire and the yelling that he didn't realize that death was only a breath away. He had his gun lowered and his mind was far from his body, making him an easy kill and one that wouldn't have the ability to fight back and defend against the attacker. He scoffed, annoyed that he was sent down to babysit the boss' plaything while everyone else was doing something so much cooler and interesting. He rolled his eyes and made to turn around, the girl was too quiet.

What he didn't expect was to see the blazing eyes of Sonya Blade not far from his own. He stepped backwards and made to yell when Sonya whipped her arms towards his face; the heavy shackles striking him in the temple and causing him to crash to the floor lifelessly. There was another shout, and another guard ran towards her, calling loudly for back-up.

"Prisoner has escaped. I repeat, the- ARGGH!"

Sonya ran to meet him and lifted her arms before swiftly crossing them over one another. The man dropped his gun and raised his hands as he attempted to lift of the heavy chains that had looped around his neck. He let out a strangled cry which turned into a bloodcurdling shriek when Sonya yanked both her hands to the side, tightening the noose and effectively killing her second opponent. She unlooped her chains and dropped the body to the floor. Dropping to her knees beside him, she seized the gun in her hands and stepped away. Without looking, she pointed the gun at the heads of her jailers and pulled the trigger twice.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Kano ducked behind the heavy furnace as the static of his radio switched on. He ignored the battle momentarily before unclipping the small walkie-talkie from his belt and lifting it to his ear. The workers could hold their own, not that he actually cared what happened to them right now. There was a much more important person his mind was concentrating on now. He shook the small black box and lifted it to his ear again to clear the static and ignored the bullets rebounding off the steal furnace and the cries of those who had fallen.

"_Prisoner has escaped. I repeat, the- ARGGH!"_

The call for back-up was ended with a sick crunching sound and the agonized cry of the guard. There was silence for a few seconds before a staggering footstep and then two loud gunshots. Kano made a disapproving noise with his tongue and shook his head.

"I had hoped you would stay put, but then you wouldn't be Sonya Blade."

He re-clipped the radio to his belt before unsheathing one of his Butterfly knives which were much more intimidating than a handgun in his eyes. Then he calmly strolled from behind the furnace and further into the warehouse, ignoring the bullets that raced past him as he made his way to the cell.


	4. Chapter 4: Foe Vs Foe

**Dear few readers who have read this little story,**

**I am sorry to inform you that it is at its end. Well almost, just one teeny tiny epilogue and then it will be at its end. Let me know what you think, as I feel I rushed this chapter a little. Prove me wrong lol ^^**

**So I hope that you like this ending chapter and that you liked the story. Also, special thanks to the two reviews I reccieved and the other story subs and favs from you guys that rock XD**

**I hope nobody was too ooc, which I think would lose me points.**

**Now read on, don't skip straight to the SonyaXKano scene like I did!**

***Shadow**

* * *

><p>Jax dived behind the numerous crates stacked near the door, and a quick scan on either side had confirmed that all of his team were still handling things in a manner of speaking. Stryker quickly did the same thing, sliding on the ground as he crouched low beside the team captain. The two had really only just stepped through the door before they had been bombarded with a hailstorm of bullets.<p>

If it weren't for fast reflexes and strict training instincts kicking in, they wouldn't have survived long enough to take another step. As soon as they had heard the first gunshot, the team split into two groups, one diving to the right behind a large metal dumpster while the others broke up and hit the floor, crawling behind simple barriers such as a plastic barrel to avoid death. Stryker reloaded his gun and asked in a quiet but hasty tone.

"What the hell is this? Blade said that they were working, and that the weapons were still here!"

One of their teammates had shot a Black Dragon member in the shoulder, but one of their own had been hit in the chest by a well-aimed bullet. The squad member closest called out for medical assistance as he hastily grabbed his own first-aid kit. These wooden crates and metal drums wouldn't allow them to survive for much longer. Jax turned his head slowly to gaze at Stryker and spoke slowly over the gunfire.

"Sonya wouldn't betray us if that's what you're suggesting. She's probably being held somewhere."

He slowly lifted his head up above the stack of crates, trying to peer at the enemy over the stacks of garbage carelessly dumped onto the top. A flash of an enemy was all it took for him to dive back down to the floor.

A tin can that was previously close to the side of his head was propelled to the floor, riddled with bullet holes. Jax confidently kicked the can away and turned to look at Stryker, the coldness of his previous words gone.

"Has anyone seen Kano?"

Stryker looked confused for a minute; he was after weapons and the employees wasn't he, "Who?"

"Kano. We find Kano, we find Sonya."

Stryker nodded and slowly lifted his head above the crates as the attention of the employees were focused elsewhere. His eyes scanned quickly, until he found what he was looking for. He brought his gun up swiftly and shot a few bullets at the head that quickly ducked behind a furnace.

"Got him. He's over there behind the furnace."

Jax slowly lifted his own head and gun up next to Stryker, and in that moment Kano conveniently reappeared. Both men fired numerous bullets but despite their experience, Kano always seemed one step ahead until he had disappeared. Jax jumped up and called over his shoulder.

"Cover me!"

Stryker yelled back, "What the hell?" but complied nevertheless as Jax ran in a frenzied manner as he followed Kano.

_God I hope Sonya is still alive._

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

_God I hope Jax and Stryker have made it_.

Sonya anxiously glanced in the direction of the gunfire which was not showing any signs of slowing down (let alone stopping) since she had broken out of her chains

. Another employee who looked rather young with bushy brown hair and uncertain eyes jumped out at her, his hands reaching towards his gun as he made to capture the prisoner. The boss seemed rather interested in her, and if he was the one to recapture her, his crappy life might get significantly better.

But Sonya was quicker, and with a rattle of the chains around her hands, she fired three bullets. The first two sped together into his chest, and the final bullet embedded itself in the flesh of his forehead. He stopped moving with a strangled gasp before dropping backwards to the floor, the eyes opened in shock. He had barely saw it coming.

Sonya had no pity in her eyes as she passed the body without stopping or hesitating. With the images of the torture they had inflicted on her fresh in her mind, she found that it was perfectly justified to hold a grudge.

"It's a kill or be killed type of world." She repeated softly to herself, a lesson drilled into her instincts; make one false move, and it's all over. They're not going to give you a warning and ask you to put your hands up or drop your weapon.

She shook away distant memories and with the rather insistent gunfire somewhere to the right of her brought her back to the present. But what really attracted her attention was the hollow and metallic bang right in front of her.

She held her weapon up high again as she took a cautious couple of steps, her eyes scanning the shadows. She took another step forward, and prodded the darkness with her weapon. No results arose and Sonya turned to leave, letting out a tiny sigh. The creepies were getting to her in this place.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

There was a strangled shriek and a rattle of chains, and Kano instantly knew that he had the right person and the right place. He crouched a little lower as he stalked to the seemingly-emotionless woman stepping over the guard she had just killed and hung back in the shadows where he couldn't be seen.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on his side, and there was a loud metallic bang somewhere close to his hiding spot. He knew he should have gotten those pipes fixed up when he had the chance and now it was coming up behind him to nip him in the...

Sonya whipped around with an expression of determination and ruthlessness, and brought her weapon up, pointing it at the source of the sound, causing Kano to snap back to attention as he followed her steps which were becoming uncomfortably close.

"Shit..."

Kano mumbled softly under his breath and silently stepped back, melting further back into the shadows. Sonya hesitated, her eyes darting over the space of where the noise came from. Her hands shook momentarily before her arms and the gun swooped through the shadows. Lucky Kano had moved backwards otherwise the confrontation would not have started in his favour.

When no monster came at her from the dark, Sonya let out a sigh and then a nervous chuckle. Her face was flooded with relief and she turned around, shaking her head and muttering to herself. She took a few steps forward, and that was when Kano attacked her from behind.

Almost in slow-motion, he silently rushed at her before crashing into her. When Sonya felt the large and extremely strong body fly into her, she gave a loud shout of fright and rage. Her gun flew out of her hand as she fell forward, landing with a clatter a few feet in front of the struggling duo. Sonya let out a growl of frustration as she slowly felt her knees buckle, and even though she tried to resist, Kano slowly forced her to the ground.

As soon as she had hit the floor, Kano wasted no time in keeping her under control. As soon as she showed signs of struggling, he swiftly had her pinned until she could barely move. When she stopped moving and brought her head closer to her chest, he curiously loosened his grip before she had flung the back of her head back at a surprising speed into his own face. He reared back with a shout of pain as he clutched his face and attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Sonya took advantage of his loosened grip and pushed forward, crawling on her stomach rapidly across the cold cement floor. Her breath came out in short and ragged gasps as she pulled herself closer to the gun, reaching out with grimy fingers. _Just a little further_ she screeched in her mind as she tried to grasp the gun. But suddenly she felt pressure on her ankle and felt herself sliding backwards. With a whimper of panic, she grappled for the gun again. But when the recovered Kano pulled her backwards, the smooth weapon had slipped from her fingers as it clattered back to the cement.

Kano used his full strength now to subdue the blonde, pulling her back towards him. When she rolled onto her back and attempted to evade him, he had used to his advantage and leapt forward, trapping her lean form under his own and pinning her down. He grasped her slender wrists and held them roughly down by her head and when Sonya found that she couldn't move, she settled for gathering as much venom and resistance into her gaze as possible. Her efforts caused him to smile and moved his face closer to her own, nuzzling the side of her cheek affectionately.

"Tut-tut-tut Sonya. I had hoped that you would be occupied for a bit longer, but you just had to make things a tad more difficult than they had to be, didn't you?"

Sonya nervously swallowed and turned her head to the side as she feebly attempted to shift her body away from Kano. He obviously didn't see a lot of threat in that as he didn't even attempt to block her movement. He was much more interested in bringing his lips to the side of her neck in a soft kiss, resulting in a small cry forcing itself from Sonya's lips as she tried to shove against him again. She felt his chest rumble as he let out a small chuckle at her discomfort and briefly lifted his face to meet her worried gaze with his own mischievous eyes.

"You seem nervous." He commented with a mocking smile as she attempted to edge further away from him.

"You don't say." Sonya spat back.

Rapid gunfire from the direction of the ceiling caused them both to look upwards. Sonya flinched, knowing that any one of those shots could have been the death of Jax, Stryker or a member of their team. Her anxious eyes turned back to his own and she drew in a shuddering breath.

"What are you doing? W-Why?" she asked in a whisper.

Kano inquisitively regarded her for what seemed a long time before slowly releasing one of her wrists. He ran his fingernails down her arm once again, and Sonya could not help but shiver at the prickling of his touch.

"Why am I doing this- He ran his fingers across to the soft flesh of her neck before continuing, "Or why have I set my big bad men to go kill your poor defenceless friends?"

Sonya's breath caught in her throat and she let out a gasp as if she had no air as Kano softly wrapped his fingers over her neck; simply a warning and not quite a threat. Kano brought his face closer for another kiss, daring to press his lips closer to her own despite her struggles.

"Stop tormenting me!" She cried hoarsely as she used her free hand in an attempt to pry the fingers around her neck off, her eyes flickering with fear. The fear she was ashamed to admit, kept her motionless, even when he released her second hand. Her fingers twitched as he brushed his own across her hand before planting it on the grimy cement.

"What makes you think that I would torment you my pretty Sonya?" Kano whispered softly into her ear before she attempted to move away again. He pressed his lips softly on her jaw line as he slowly released her neck from his grasp so she could talk clearly. And also so he could slide his hand up to her face, embracing her cheek tenderly.

Sonya felt her eyes narrow and was about to shriek, "Get off me!" when she heard something that made her heart skyrocket with joy and relief.

"Sonya!" came the cry which sounded near, despite the echoes and the gunfire.

Kano must have read her mind, because the moment she opened her lips to answer Jax's call with a shout of her own, Kano had slapped his free hand tightly over her lips, effectively muffling her voice. In her despair, she let out a distressed whimper and tried to push him away again. In return, Kano pressed her further into the floor and began to shush her again as he hurriedly planned his course of action.

"As much as it displeases me baby, I've got to run." He ran his hand back down and brought it to rest at the side of her neck. His fingers hovered over the pressure point by her throat as his eyes wandered back to her own. Her eyes widened and glistened as she realized what was happening, but before she could make a move, Kano had squeezed her throat with his thumb and fingers. Sonya's body gave a little jerk and Kano slowly and rather reluctantly moved away from the unconscious woman on the ground as he turned to pursue this interruption.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Sonya's eyes snapped open as she came to on the cold cement floor, wondering how long she had been out. It didn't feel like very long. Maybe Kano had screwed up which was good for her; there wasn't a whole lot she could do while passed out.

Deciding that it was time to get a move on, she awkwardly turned her head to the side to stretch the painful muscles in her neck and let out a small groan. But it wasn't until she heard the shouts and battle noises that she staggered into a standing position. It was Kano and Jax, she was sure of it. Slowly she hobbled forward as fast as she could towards the doorway; not bothering to check for her abandoned gun as she knew that Kano would have taken it himself.

Sonya stalked in the darkness that she was plunged into when she walked through the doorway. Lost in a maze of electrical wires and pipes, she followed the noises cautiously until she could make out the words that were being spoken clearly. Jax had just shouted something at Kano, his voice filled with venom and anger.

"-tortured your_ sweet_ Sonya!" Kano mocked his opponent with emotional punches as well as his physical blows. And Sonya didn't need to see Jax's expression to know that Kano had struck a nerve, and would be lucky to escape alive now. Sonya took off at a run, trying to avoid the obstacles that prevented her from getting to Jax. But she was too late; all she heard was a furious battle cry from Jax and a sickening crunch and groan from Kano.

When Sonya did reach Jax, the battle was finished. Kano was furthest away from her; lying lifelessly on the ground with a giant bleeding wound on the left side of his face. Jax stood over his fallen enemy before stepping backwards and kneeling to the ground with his head bowed in utter defeat. Sonya's heart began to rush and she ran out towards her friend, calling his name to confirm that she was alive.

The next part was too quick to remember and seemed to happen in a series of flashes and images. The first one was Jax turning his head, his expression etched with alarm and shock as his eyes trained on someone who he thought was dead. The next expression he wore was one of sheer terror as he noticed something she didn't. He yelled in a distorted and frantic tone and ran towards her, spreading his arms as he drew closer. It was then that Sonya's eyes fell on the man far behind them holding a high-tech weapon and finally she understood.

But she didn't have enough time to react as time sped up from its slower pace. Jax had reached her now, but the small grenade's counter had reached zero. The metal shape exploded into flames that flung Sonya and Jax to the floor. Jax was knocked out as he uttered a pained cry, and Sonya could smell something metallic in the air before the flash blinded her eyes and numbed her hearing. Barely aware of Jax's cold muscular body shielding her from harm, her mind felt that it was the perfect time to slowly drift off into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Dear few readers of this mini-story,**

**I'm very sad now! It's the end of Legacy, but not the end of SonyaXkano fanfics. Keep an eye out, more stories will be coming and although I can't promise anything, maybe a community. ^^**

**Now, did you like it? Was it too ooc? (if so sorry) And do you like the actual episode better (picture Sonya as she was portrayed by Jeri Ryan, as well as the other characters ok) Or my little fill-in-the-blanks. As i always wondered how she was caught lol.**

**So the end is nigh and has come for this story, but not for the glory of SXK lol :)**

**Reviews greatly appreciated, and should I enter this in a fanfic compeition where I might be cosplaying (not as anyone from MK sadly)**

**Ta ta *Shadow**

**PS May I also convert you to WeskerXClaire fanfiction. Read my stories lol.**

The door to Sonya's hospital room was silently pushed open, and the intruder cautiously stepped out from the shadowy hallway. He was greeted with the emotionless beep of monitors in the bare room which only contained a single bed with white cotton sheets and a bedside table which held a tall vase containing yellow flowers and a white teddy bear. In the bed lay a slumbering figure, completely unaware to the intruder in her room as her breathing remained unchanged and her eyes remained unopened.

Kano's red eye glowed in the darkness, and he gingerly covered it as it gave him a little spasm of pain. The blow that Jax had dealt him turned out to be near-fatal and had caused him to lose his left eye and severely wounded that side of his face. Luckily his workers had the sense to make do of some of the hidden machinery and weapons, and without his knowledge, Kano found himself with a new eyes. He was still to get used to it, but from his understanding, he knew there was a lot he could expect to do with it. Not to mention the fearsome appearance that the glinting red orb and metal plate covering his left eye like a huge eye patch, which kind of made him feel ridiculous.

He glided noiselessly over to her bedside and moved his eyes over her injured body; she looked even worse with the bandages and medical equipment. She looked like the dirt and blood had been cleaned from her skin, but there was no missing the dark splotches of bruises all over her face and neck. The savage cut on her forehead had a butterfly clip over it to seal the damage and the small cut on her lip had obviously been attended to despite the tiny bead of blood that had dried there.

There was a heavy ring of darkly coloured bruising around her neck that Kano was sure that the torture sessions had caused as well as another stitched wound peeking out from the hospital gown on her shoulder. The arm that was exposed from her blanket was heavily bandaged with white cloth and even though the majority of her body was covered from view, Kano knew that he had not seen even half of her injuries.

Sonya let out a soft sigh and her fingers twitched as she shifted in her sleep, causing Kano to pause like a deer in the headlights until he was sure that she was well asleep. Not wanting to waste the little time he had with his enemy, he swooped down lower towards her and softly moved his fingers up her arm like he had done a couple of days ago when they were in the Black Dragon warehouse. Her skin shivered at his touch and she let out another sound at the contact. Kano felt a strong sense of déjà vu when he softly shushed her again as his hand reached her neck again which felt hot and slightly feverish.

He tangled his fingers in her dirty blonde hair which was damp from a recent wash and gently raised her head upwards from her large fluffy pillow. His lips twitched to another smile as her expression remained oblivious and spoke softly to her.

"I have a feeling that this defiantly won't be the last time we meet."

With a great feeling of impulse, he moved in closer and did what he had wanted to do during their last confrontation; brought his lips to her own in a soft kiss. Sonya emitted another sigh and momentarily stirred. He held her like that until he decided that it was time to go, however unwilling he was.

He placed her head back on its resting place and slowly parted away from her. It was then that he noticed with a start was the flickering of her eyelashes and the parting of her lips. Kano stealthily turned back to her bedside; he couldn't risk her waking up as it would heavily damage her recovery and not to mention hinder his exit.

He pressed her shoulder back onto the bed and held her there while he searched for the needle he had stowed in his pockets in case he met some nurse or doctor on his way to her room. Fishing out the administrating tube and rather than injecting the needle straight into her arm or neck, he connected the needle filled with the "knock-out" drug which seeped slowly down the tube and into her system. Gradually, Sonya's eyes began to drift close again and within time she was breathing at her normal pace again.

"There we go baby, can't have you waking up too soon." She needed the rest to recover if they were ever going to face each other once again.

Kano gave Sonya one last fond look before wandering over to her bedside table to leave a gift of his own; the gun that he had taken from her in the warehouse. Easily recognizable, it was his way of sending a message that he was still alive. When she woke in the morning, she was smart enough to swiftly come to the conclusion. And when she did, she would hunt him again. Only this time, their conflict would end in his favour and he would finally posess what he had wanted.

_Until then_ he thought with a smirk, and with a final sneak peek at Lt. Sonya Blade, he pulled the door open soundlessly and slipped out of her room like a ghost, before melting into the shadows of the hallway as he departed. Sonya turned over slowly in her slumber, her mind drowsily trying to grasp what had just happened before she gave up and succumbed to the serum and the deep sleep it promised.


End file.
